tales_of_rwby_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Zaveid
Zaveid (ザビーダ, Zabīda) is a major fictional character and one of the protagonists from the Tales of RWBY series. He is a powerful wind malak who is continuously journeying in search of daemons to hunt. An elusive man in both words and conduct, he is known to make wise cracks and hit on women. Nonetheless, he can turn deadly when serious and maintains his guard in dire situations. He first encounters Sorey at Rayfalke Spiritcrest, where he battles them before their search for finding the earth malak, Edna. Knowing of the previous shepherds, Zaveid has had past encounters with Lailah and Edna. He was also friends with Eizen and Clint Zaragoza, Edna's adoptive elder brother and a human. His true name used to enact the armatus is Fylk Zahdeya (フィルクー＝ザデヤ, Firukuu Zadeya), and later Wirukun Zavie (ウィルクン＝ザビエ, Wirukun Zabie), meaning "Zaveid the Oathkeeper". "The name's Zaveid. Damn pleased to make your acquaintance, gentle Sheperd." :—Zaveid. Appearance :Voice actor: Ian Sinclair (English), Kenjiro Tsuda (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Zaveid is a wind element member of the Malakhim, who is continuously journeying in search of Daemons to hunt down. An elusive man in both words and conduct, he is known to be someone who cracks wise and hits on his fair share of women, but can nonetheless turn deadly serious and keep up his guard when push comes to shove. Appearance Zaveid has white hair with green at the tips, orange eyes, and a tanned complexion. After Dezel's passing, Zaveid takes up his hat to commemorate him. Original (Volumes 1–3) Zaveid's hair is shorter and tied into a small ponytail. Post-Timeskip (Volume 4–Current) Zaveid's hair grew longer. He has a muscular build and does not wear a shirt, revealing white tattoos across his arms and torso, as well as an necklace made of beads, silver rings, and what appears to be strips of leather. He wears black pants decorated with simple stripes similar to his tattoos and two silver gun holsters on his belt. * Hair Color: White with Green tips * Skin Color: Tan * Eye Color: Orange * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6'1" (187 cm) * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Zaveid_chara.png|Zavied, after timeskip. Background Personality Personality-wise, Zaveid is quite the skirt-chaser, as he attempts to have Sorey help him peek on women in the sauna. Likewise, when Lailah tells him his palm reading and predicts he will be having trouble with women, he states he does not mind if it is trouble with her. He considers himself to be a romantic and tries to give advice to Sorey, much to his chagrin since Sorey does not usually pick up on the advice because of his innocent nature. Zaveid also flirts with the female party members, or when using his healing artes at them. When fighting against female daemons, Zaveid describes those daemons in a passionate way. As one of the oldest party members beside Lailah, Zaveid also shows a brotherly side to the younger members, particularly Edna and Mikleo, whom he enjoys teasing. Upon the initial meeting with Sorey, Zaveid is deadly and never backs down in a fight unless he has fulfilled his intention of fighting Sorey in the first place. He can be unpredictable and Edna warns that they should not let their guard down when dealing with him. When Zaveid ultimately joins Sorey's group, one skit reveals that he wants to fit in by asking their weaknesses, and another shows him worrying of what everyone thinks of him or if there are any resentments because of their not-so-pleasant meeting. However, Lailah assures him that he is welcomed and valued. He personally avoids killing humans, calling himself "someone who simply likes to fight". He plays an important role in Eizen's backstory and his quest for the captain Van Aifread. Despite working only with Raiyon or Soey's team, he also offers his assistance their friends when his mission falls in line with that of the group's. Relationships Friends/Allies * Sorey's Faction ** Sorey ** Edna * Velvet's Faction ** Velvet Crowe ** Eizen Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style True to his nature, Zaveid fights like a hunter, and his gun, Siegfried, can destroy hellions. He shares his battle style with Dezel. His mystic arte, Outlaw Barrage, is a series of strikes from his pendulum. Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons History Past Synopsis First Volume Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Zaveid Tales of Zestiria (Official Website) * Zaveid Tales of Wiki Notes & Trivia * Zaveid is the only tanned-skinned playable character in the game, though he reveals in a skit that his skin tone is not natural, as well as that his desire for a tan is why he is often shirtless. * Zaveid stops Velvet Crowe and the rest of the group from killing one of the wyverns in Lothringen. Because of his actions here, the wyvern escaped Category:Malakhims Category:Males Category:Heroes